1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter, more particularly to an improved shutter for a cabinet and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Referring to FIG. 1, a cabinet (1) has an entrance (11) and a drawable shutter (2) to close the entrance (11). Referring to FIG. 2, the shutter (2) includes a piece of cloth (22) and a plurality of spaced parallel slats (21) fixed on the cloth (22). The slats (21) can be made of wood or plastic material. Since slats (21) on the cloth (22) are arranged to be spaced from and parallel to one another, it costs much time and labor to manufacture the shutter (2). Since the slats (21) are fixed on the cloth (22) and are not detachable, a new shutter (2) is needed when one of the slats (21) of the old shutter (2) is damaged. Therefore, the shutter (2) does not have a long service life, which is not economical. Furthermore, there are clearances (211) between the slats (21) wherein dust easily accumulates. Due to the presence of the clearances (211), the surface of the shutter (2) is not even, and the effect of the decorative patterns provided thereon is not good.